


[Podfic] sunshine, blue skies (the don't jump! remix)

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Multi, POV Parker (Leverage), Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Series, Seasonal Affective Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Creative solutions for Seasonal Affective Disorder,Parker-style.A change is as good as a holiday, right?





	[Podfic] sunshine, blue skies (the don't jump! remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sunshine, blue skies (the don't jump! remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480361) by [surgicalstainless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surgicalstainless/pseuds/surgicalstainless). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/SunshineBlueSkiestheDontJumpRemix/sunshine%2C%20blue%20skies%20%28the%20don%27t%20jump%21%20remix%29.mp3)  
  
| 19 MB | 0:21:17  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/SunshineBlueSkiestheDontJumpRemix/sunshine%2C%20blue%20skies%20%28the%20don%27t%20jump%21%20remix%29.m4b) | 30 MB | 0:21:17


End file.
